De Babaca a Maroto
by GossipG
Summary: Cansados de serem usados nos manuais de Lily e Marlene, os marotos decidem criar seu próprio manual. 'De Babaca a Maroto'. Como conseguir uma garota, como escapar de uma detenção. Enfim como ser popular. De um jeito muito maroto, é claro.
1. Aviso!

**Aviso!**

Seguinte pessoal, essa fic não me pertence. Quer dizer, ela me pertence agora, mas a idéia original não foi minha, sacas?

Essa fic estava totalmente abandonada na Floreios e Borrões. Eu falei com a autora original esses dias e ela disse que, se eu quisesse, eu podia continuar ela, então, vou continuar ela. :D

A idéia é bem legal, tomara que vocês gostem.

xoxo,

**GossipG.**


	2. Trailer

**Trailer.**

**Sirius:****'Sirius é um Tesão'.**  
_James: E porque diabos tem que ter o seu nome nele? _  
**Sirius: Porque assim todas as garotas vão comprar. Jogada de Marketing. **  
_James: Devia se chamar 'Aprenda com James Potter'. _  
**Sirius: ESPERA AI! Ninguém me disse que o manual era direcionado ao público gay. uu**  
_James: Haha, muito engraçado, Padfoot. _  
**Sirius: O que você acha Moony? **  
Remus: Se for pra gays é melhor colocar uma foto do Prongs peladão como brinde.  
_James: Merlim, porque me odeias? _  
**Sirius: Quando você diz 'Merlim', é um codinome pra Evans? **  
_James: Morra Sirius. _  
Remus: Podemos voltar ao Manual?  
_James: É melhor mesmo. Então, o que você acha Moony? _  
Remus: Bom, é um Manual para babacas...  
**Sirius: 'De Babaca a Maroto.' 8D**  
_James: Hei! Apesar de ter vindo do cão, eu gostei. _  
**Sirius: Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Prongs. **  
Remus: É, vindo do Padfoot já é alguma coisa.  
**Sirius: Vocês me invejam porque eu sou um gato. **  
_James: Correção, você é um cão. _  
**Sirius: Você me entendeu, Prongs. **  
Remus: É Sirius, você é o nosso Poodle.  
**Sirius: Podemos voltar o Manual? uu**  
_James: Certo. Ahn... Guys? _  
Remus: Lá vem cagada.  
**Sirius: Fala Prongs. **  
_James: Lembra quando eu disse que não sabia mexer com essas coisas trouxas?__  
__Remus: Repito, lá vem cagada. _  
**Sirius: O que você fez Prongs? **  
_James: A câmera ta ligada. E ta filmando a gente. _  
Remus e Sirius: OO  
Remus: Acho que a primeira notícia vai ser a cueca rosa do Padfoot.  
James chorando de rir.   
**Sirius: Eu fico sexy de rosa. **  
Remus: Permaneço no meu direito de ficar calado.  
_James: Idem. _  
**Sirius: Vamos começar logo essa porcaria e mandar para as garotas. **  
_James: Ok, ok. _  
Remus: Muito bem. Olá Lily, Dorcas, Emmeline e Marlene. Devem estar se perguntando porque estamos pagando o maior mico nesse vídeo. Queremos somente provar para vocês que se vocês podem fazer manuais, nós também podemos fazer.  
_James: Isso ai. E podemos conversar sobre assuntos sérios. _  
**Sirius: Como, por exemplo, eu fico sexy de rosa? **  
_James: Jacaré no sebo anda? _  
Remus: Snape caiu em gordura tóxica quando criança?  
_James: Lucius Malfoy, homem ou traveco? _  
**Sirius: Alienígenas existem? **  
Remus: Pois então, vamos provar nesse vídeo o quanto cultos e intelectuais podemos ser.  
_James: 'De Babaca a Maroto'. Como ser popular em dez lições. _  
Câmera Desligada.   
Câmera Ligada.

* * *

Remus: Senhoras e senhoras, sejam bem vindos à questão número um.  
_James: Rosa deixa o Sirius sexy? _  
Remus: E Sirius flutua na passarela, jogando as madeixas para trás com um charme irresistível. Trajando uma tanguinha rosa, criação de Trapobelo Moda Mágica. Senhoras e senhores aqui presentes, quem gostou pode gritar.  
Garotas histéricas: LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!  
_James: Questão número um, fechada. Rosa realmente deixa Sirius Black sexy. _  
**Sirius: VOCÊS ESTÃO FILMANDO ISSO? **  
Câmera cai.   
Travesseiros voam.   
Resta a questão...

Jacaré no sebo anda?

**' De Babaca a Maroto'.****  
**** Seja popular em dez lições. **

_James: Se você sempre é a cobaia da turma. _  
Remus: Se você sempre é o alvo das piadas.  
**Sirius: Se você é chamado por apelidos sempre. **  
_James: Aceite. Você é um babaca. _  
Remus: Mas você pode mudar isso!  
**Sirius: Manual 'De Babaca a Maroto'. Seja popular em dez lições. **  
_James: Acredite em si mesmo! _  
Remus: Não que isso ajude muito.  
**Sirius: Mas com uma pequena ajuda dos incríveis... **  
_James: Maravilhosos... _  
Remus: E atraentes Marotos.  
**Sirius: Ou seja, nós. **  
_James: Você pode se tornar gente. _  
Remus: É só querer.  
**Sirius: E após esse pequeno texto muito emocionante... **  
_James: Você pode em altas vozes dizer. _  
Remus: Que um tremendo de um babaca.  
**Sirius: Nunca mais vai ser. A não ser que você queira cara, porque é legal ter babacas por perto, sabe? Quer dizer, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco. **  
_James: Sabe que até hoje não entendi essa merda? Quer dizer, mesmo que a gente troque a pimenta pelo refresco, se o cara estiver com os olhos abertos vai arder. _  
Remus: ¬¬'  
**Sirius: COORTA! **  
Fim de transmissão.

* * *


	3. Saindo do Armário

**Lição número um: Saindo do armário.**

**Sirius:** Confessa Prongs.  
**James:** ¬¬' Vá a merda mole do cachorro com caganeira, Padfoot.  
**Remus:** Ui, a biba ta nervosa.  
**Sirius:** É que ele não pôde ir a parada gay esse ano.  
**James:** /Olhar estilo Arnold 'Juasneiguer' em Exterminador do Futuro./  
**Remus:** Ui cala-te boca.  
**Sirius:** Cara, isso foi tão biba.  
**James:** Biba gay ou Biba do doce de leite?  
**Sirius:** Cala a boca, James.  
**James:** Sirius, quieto! SENTA! SHIT!  
**Sirius: **¬¬'  
**Remus:** Então, lição um: Saindo do armário.  
**Sirius:** Ainda ta em tempo, Prongs.  
**James:** CALA O FOCINHO PADFOOT!  
**Remus:** Para provar nossa teoria, apresentamos Severus Snape, que é ridicularizado em público desde que entrou para a escola...  
**James:** E também porque ele é um babaca dos grandes.  
**Sirius:** Diz alguma coisa para as garotas Ranhoso!  
**Snape:** MUUHUMUHUMUU!  
**James:** Cão?  
**Sirius:** Fala veado.  
**James:** É cervo! E, sabe, acho que é melhor tirar a mordaça dele.  
**Snape:** EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS!  
**Sirius:** E a gente ta tremendo que nem pingüim pelado no pólo norte depois de nadar na lagoa dos Pingüins Carecas. \Enfiando uma meia de Peter na boca do Sonserino\  
**Remus:** Ceerto, então, vamos começar!

* * *

\Grande Salão\

**Sirius:** Se você quiser ser popular, primeiro tem que admitir que é um babaca.  
**James:** E o nosso amado Ranhoso vai ensinar vocês a como fazer isso.  
**Remus:** Demos um pouco de Poção da Verdade para ele, então, que comece o show.  
**James:** Severus Ranhoso Snape, você é um babaca?  
**Snape:** Eu sou um babaca dos grandes.  
**Sirius:** Que tamanho é o seu...  
**Autora:** SIRIUS! Essa é uma fic de família. uu  
**James:** Pois é, cão.  
**Sirius:** Veado.  
**James:** Vira-lata.  
**Sirius:** Chifrudo.  
**James:** Lambedor de rabo!  
**Sirius:** Comedor de grama!  
**James:** Saco de pulgas!  
**Autora:** Acho que eu vou escrever uma slash com vocês!  
\Silêncio total\  
**Remus:** Então, repitam comigo. 'Eu sou babaca'.  
**James&Sirius:** Remus é babaca.  
**Remus:** Gostei da idéia do Slash!  
**James:** Eu sou babaca! oo'  
**Sirius:** James tem razão!  
**James:** Pulguento.  
**Sirius:** Olha a galhada!  
**Remus:** Agora que saíram do armário, basta passarmos para a segunda lição, eu acho.  
**James:** Só isso?  
**Sirius:** Putz, que preguiçosa cara.  
**James:** Será que ela não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que essa mínima porcaria?  
**Sirius:** Ainda bem que eu estou aqui, senão essa fic ia ser uma tragédia nacional.  
**Autora:** Próxima Lição: Chegando na dita cuja, com a participação de Marlene McKinnon e Lily Evans.  
**James&Sirius:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!  
**Marlene:** Há, há... Espera, tem mais um aqui... HÁ!  
**Lily:** Resumindo, HÁ HÁ HÁ! NA SUA CARA MALUCO!  
**James:** To com medo.  
**Sirius:** Covarde.  
**James:** Babaca.  
**Sirius:** Veado.  
**James:** Cachorro.  
**Autora:** FIM ¬¬

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Bom, espero que vocês gostem. O próximo capitulo chega logo, junto com um monte de fics novinhas. xoxo.


End file.
